


La chica del té

by Madaraswife



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mito is always a bitch, Porn With Plot, SO SORRY
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife
Summary: Mi chica del té.Una muchacha aparentemente invisible, está enamorada del Shodaime, pero cuando le confiesa sus sentimientos, las cosas no salen tan mal como pensaba.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. La chica del té

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidaimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidaimeSama/gifts).



> Esta historia tiene tres partes. Espero que la disfruten.  
> Regalo para Janeth Meza

**_Tú~_ **

\- Hashirama, no soy tu secretaria. – Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escuché el grito, ya común del joven Tobirama. Salió del despacho del _Hokage_ y me mandó a llamar.

– Tobirama-sama, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? – Sí, llévale a mi hermano un té verde recién hecho. Y nada de café. Lo sabes bien. – Me despedí con una reverencia y me fui a la cocina. Sé muy bien como le gusta su bebida al Hokage-sama, porque llevo un tiempo enamorada de él. He aprendido sobre sus gustos, quizá más de lo que me gustaría, porque en realidad, lo quiero más de lo que me gustaría. Pero sé que no soy competencia para su prometida, la princesa Mito. Así que me limito a hacerle feliz haciendo su té como sé que más le gusta.

Salí de la cocina de la Torre, con una bandeja y un pequeño pocillo lleno de té verde aún humeante. Era un poco amargo y las hojas estaban frescas, como el joven Hashirama lo ha preferido siempre. Toqué la puerta de la oficina y luego de escuchar un pase, entré.

– Shodaime-sama, aquí está el té que me pidió el joven Tobirama que le preparara. – Realicé una reverencia para salir del lugar, pero él me llamó.

– Tengo algo para ti. – Se levantó del escritorio, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó un adorno para el cabello con pequeñas esmeraldas, que me recordaban infinitamente a sus ojos. Me pidió que me acercara a él y con sumo cuidado recogió uno de los mechones laterales de mi pelo. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban y mi cuerpo no respondía, por lo que solté la bandeja de la impresión. El estruendo me hizo reaccionar.

– Hokage-sama, pero porqué, yo solo soy una empleada. – Porque te esfuerzas en atenderme. Sé eso. Siempre que necesito algo, estás tú. Además, soportas al gruñón de Tobirama y eso es suficiente trabajo. – Sonreí tímidamente. Caminé hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarme, cuando escuché su voz profunda llenar de nuevo el lugar. – Por demás, te ves mejor así, mi chica del té. – Sentí que el color de mi cara podía competir con el de un tomate maduro. Me volteé e hice una reverencia mientras me tapaba con la bandeja de metal. – Con permiso, Hokage-sama.

Salí de esa oficina a la velocidad del rayo y me metí en la cocina, tratando de respirar mejor, mientras pensaba que los enamorados pueden morir de un ataque cardíaco, porque luego de sentir sus manos en mi cabello, tan cerca de mi cara, juré que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Tenía claro que el joven Hashirama siempre era atento con todas las personas, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera a serlo conmigo. Mucho menos que me hiciera un cumplido. Me puse de pie y vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Me sentí sumamente patética cuando recordé que había cambiado mi manera de vestir con una manera de hacerme notar, pero sin sentirme incómoda. Además, anteriormente, siempre terminaba conociendo a un montón de gente importante vestida como un muchacho. Sin embargo, mi vestimenta no era esencialmente formal. Me negaba rotundamente a usar tacones y kimonos. Ese día llevaba puesta un qipao blanco, sin mangas, una falda roja tableada que me quedaba en la cintura y sandalias ninja. Debajo tenía un pantalón ninja corto, porque soy torpe y mis modales no son los mejores. Sé que a veces no soy la mujer más agraciada o delicada y prefiero evitar accidentes.

Más tarde ese día, el Shodaime me mandó a llamar para que le hiciera algo de comer, porque estaba atrasado con el papeleo y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo como debería. Fui a la cocina y le preparé arroz con verduras salteadas, ensalada con tomates y zanahoria, pollo teriyaki y sopa de hongos mixtos. Es su favorita. Saqué del fondo de uno de los gabinetes una pequeña caja de madera. Sé bien que hacerle un _bento_ a alguien es una declaración de amor, pero prefiero tomar el riesgo hoy, luego de todo lo que ha pasado, que si bien no es mucho, es algo.

Toqué la puerta y entré. A esa hora ya no quedaba mucha gente en la Torre, a excepción de la guardia.

– Hokage-sama, aquí está lo que me pidió. Espero que le guste. – Pude ver su cara de sorpresa cuando vio la cajita. – ¿Tú... yo...? – Entendí que me trataba de decir, así que asentí con la cabeza. Observé cómo se llevaba una mano al nuca y sonreía, en ese gesto tan típico de él cuando metía la pata o no sabía que decir. – Hashirama-sama, la verdad, cualquier cosa que diga, o cualquier respuesta va a estar bien.

– Si realmente quieres saber mi respuesta, espérame detrás de esa puerta a que termine el papeleo. – Vi cómo me señalaba con los palillos la puerta que conectaba el despacho con su habitación. Sentí como mi cara se teñía de carmín hasta la raíz de mi cuero cabelludo. – Pero... – Sí, yo sé que es la puerta de mi cuarto. – Cómo usted diga, Shodaime-sama. – Puedes llamarme sólo Hashirama, o si te hace falta, dime Hashi-kun. – Mis manos temblaban, mis piernas igual. No me sentía realmente cómoda llamándolo por su nombre, pero en ese momento, nombrarlo por su título honorífico sería desacatar una de sus órdenes. Solté una bocanada de aire y dirigí mis pasos a esa puerta, sin saber si rogar por un milagro o esperar lo peor.


	2. Sólo ámame, Hashirama

La chica abrió la puerta muerta del miedo. Entró al cuarto y se encontró con una cama matrimonial, dos mesillas de noche hechas en caoba, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros de botánica, y un pequeño mueble que daba a la ventana. Se sentó ahí, a mirar el cielo cubierto por un manto de estrellas, cuya luna resplandecía. Respiró hondo, sin saber que sería peor. ¿Un rechazo o qué pasase algo, como siempre había deseado y cargar con la culpa de ser una entrometida? Tomó la decisión de no adelantarse a los hechos. Si la rechazaban, iba a estar bien, no era como que esperara que el hombre más poderoso de _Konoha_ sintiera algo por ella. Si llegaba a suceder algo, por mínimo que fuese, lo tomaría como la oportunidad más bonita que le regalaría la vida.

Estaba perdida entre sus miles de pensamientos, cuando oyó el pomo de la puerta. Volteó a verlo y Hashirama le regaló una gran sonrisa. Tenía mucho que decir. Porque la verdad era que sí la había notado, incluso antes de qué llegara Mito, pero ella era tan recatada que pensó que si llegase a sentir algo por él, no pasaría de la mera admiración. Qué equivocado estaba.

La muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó a él. No se atrevía a mirar al castaño a los ojos por miedo a desmayarse. El Senju mayor se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a ella. Le alzó el mentón y junto sus labios con los de su chica del té. El contacto era suave y tierno, como una declaración de amor. Cuando se separaron del breve roce, Hashirama tomó la palabra.

– Esa es mi respuesta. ¿Sabes? Siempre noté que estabas ahí para mí. Me di cuenta cuando dejaste de vestirte como un muchacho y por lo que veo, fue por mí. – La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente y asintió con la cabeza.

– Déjame terminar. La verdad es que creía que si algún día llegabas a sentir algo por mí, no sería más que admiración o respeto. Sé que recoges el té cada día porque así me gusta. Siempre fuiste muy recatada y muy discreta, así que nunca sospeché nada... hasta hoy. – Hashirama llevó sus manos al cabello de ella y le escondió un mechón detrás de la oreja, para luego darle un beso en la frente, mientras la chica juraba que se iba a morir. Saber que era correspondida y de esa manera, era más que un sueño hecho realidad. Ni un cupón para el Mugen Tsukuyomi de los Uchiha superaba esa sensación.

– Tienes dos opciones: puedes quedarte conmigo, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase o puedes irte. Independiente de la decisión que tomes, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar. – La muchacha suspiró.

– Me quiero quedar. Sé que no está bien, pero por una vez, voy a hacerle caso a lo que siento. – Está bien. Eso sí, hay un pequeño detalle. Mientras estés en estas cuatro paredes, no soy el _Shodaime._ Sólo soy Hashirama y sólo estoy contigo. – El castaño remató la frase con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

La chica soltó una bocanada de aire y dejó el sombrero sobre el escritorio. Se puso en puntillas y le quitó la banda roja que le sostenía el cabello al Senju. Luego soltó el nudo del gran pañuelo que cubría el pecho del castaño. Sintió sus mejillas teñirse de carmín cuando vio el torneado pecho del mayor. Hashirama era bastante reservado para vestir, siempre lo había visto con esa túnica blanca o con la ropa tradicional de su clan: una yukata de algún tono frío y pantalones anchos y no tenía ni la más mínima idea que había debajo. No era como que le fuera esencialmente relevante, porque al final de cuentas, ella se había enamorado de esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus días como el sol en primavera.

El Senju se agachó, la cargó y la dejó en la cama con sumo cuidado. Ambos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, especialmente ella. Acercó la punta de la nariz a la de la chica y la rozó con la de ella, obteniendo una leve risa como recompensa. La muchacha llevó sus dedos a la mejilla de Hashirama y la acarició levemente con su pulgar. Luego, llevó su mano al mechón de pelo que le había recogido el castaño en la mañana, con la intención de quitarse el adorno, porque el temor de dañarlo la invadía, pero el moreno la detuvo, dejando caer su peso sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada con una complicidad única, con esa confianza de quiénes no necesitan hablar para entenderse. El mayor volvió a apoyarse en sus codos y rodillas, observando un atisbo de duda en aquellas orbes.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sólo ámame, Hashirama.

El aludido juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, quién le correspondió tímidamente. El Senju le mordió el labio inferior, buscando su permiso para invadir con su lengua su cavidad y conocer su sabor. Quería grabarlo en su memoria para siempre, mientras la chica se dejaba embriagar por el olor que desprendía el moreno. Su calor, por demás, la atraía como un imán. Sintió como el pudor la iba abandonando, dando paso a un sentimiento un poco desconocido para ella: la lujuria. Ese deseo desenfrenado se iba a haciendo cada vez más presente. Se enzarzó con el castaño en una danza deliciosa y pasional, que finalmente, sólo era el preámbulo al deleite que hallarían siendo uno.

Sin embargo, más allá del placer carnal que pudiesen encontrar en el acto que iban a cometer, este era una expresión de amor. De la belleza que se halla cuando una persona se entrega a la otra en cuerpo y alma. De ese momento en que empeñamos el corazón a través de nuestros sentidos y nuestra carne.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, un hilillo de saliva aún los unía. Hashirama descendió un poco y le soltó los seguros del qipao. Luego, delineó el cuello de la muchacha con sus labios, a lo que ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, lo estaba disfrutando. El contraste de sus pieles era precioso. Pálido contra acaramelado. Y sus cuerpos parecían haber sido tallados para complementarse perfectamente. Siguió bajando, dejando un camino de besos suaves hasta que se topó con las vendas que sostenían los senos de la chica en su lugar. Sacó un _kunai_ de debajo de la túnica y cortó la blanca tela con suavidad, dejando ver ese par de botones rosas que resaltaban en el pecho de ella. Se prendió de uno de ellos con su boca, trazando su forma con su lengua, turnándose para acariciar con una de sus manos el que no atendía con su húmeda cavidad, arrancando gemidos a su chica del té, quién sentía como su cara se teñía de un carmín intenso.

Cuando llegó al borde de la falda, soltó los botones que la mantenían en su lugar y sonrió cuando vio ese par de pantalones ninja cortos. Sabía bien que ella era torpe, igual que él y que lo hacía para evitar suspicacias. Al sentirse casi completamente desnuda, la muchacha se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, dejando que la vergüenza la invadiera, mientras Hashirama la escrutaba con la mirada. Le enternecían sobremanera sus actitudes. Terminó de sacarle las prendas que le quedaban, dejándola completamente expuesta. Ella, a su vez, sentía que más que haber desnudado su cuerpo, estaba revelando la fragilidad de su esencia. Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía de ese modo.

En el momento en que volteó a ver de nuevo al castaño, vio como llevaba sus manos a sus pliegues, a su intimidad sagrada. Infló los cachetes al observar que todavía seguía vestido. No era justo. Se incorporó, quedando sentada y llevó sus manos al borde la túnica blanca. Cuando finalmente se la quitó, quedó embelesada con la belleza del castaño. Acarició su pecho de manera suave con sus uñas, causando un estremecimiento en el mayor.

– Ahora estamos casi a mano. – Hashirama tomó las manos de la chica, las entrelazó con las suyas para luego llevarlas al nudo que sostenía su ropa interior. Deshicieron el pequeño lazo juntos.

– Estamos a mano.

La muchacha miró curiosamente la erección del Senju, que clamaba por atención. Poseída por la lujuria de la situación, se acercó a su masculinidad, pero el castaño la detuvo. Sostuvo las dos manos de ella con una de las suyas e hizo que volviera a quedar acostada en la cama. Rozó delicadamente el abdomen de la chica y llevó su cara a su intimidad. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en la ingle, que hizo que un gemido escapara de su boca y acarició sus piernas. Amaba la suavidad de su piel. Finalmente, degustó su sexo con gula, mientras ella sentía como las corrientes placenteras electrizaban cada parte de su cuerpo e invadían cada rincón de su mente. A pesar de lo desconocido de la sensación, se permitió disfrutarla y gemir en voz alta.

Hashirama juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de su contraria, mientras se hacía uno con ella lentamente. La chica estrujó la sábana entre sus manos y dejó caer una lágrima. El dolor era peor de lo que había esperado. Cuando el moreno la vio así, empezó a besar su cara de manera repetida, y a su vez, se mantenía estático, aunque se moría por moverse. Podía sentir como sus paredes acunaban su miembro deliciosamente. Pero, sabía bien que el placer y el amor son asuntos mutuos. Por demás, le era sumamente evidente que era la primera vez de la señorita que tenía debajo suyo.

La muchacha envolvió con sus brazos el torso del mayor y le dio una mirada que le otorgaba permiso para empezar el vaivén de su cadera. Comenzó a embestirla suavemente, mientras apegaba su frente con la de ella, cerciorándose una vez más, de que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Cuando la menor se acostumbró, el Senju aumentó el ritmo gradualmente, perdiendo un poco el control sobre sí mismo, mientras oía como su nombre salía de su boca entrecortadamente, de la forma más erótica que había escuchado alguna vez. El moreno se dejó caer sobre la joven, quién se aferró a él. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel canela de su espalda, mientras sus piernas se aseguraban en su cintura, que marcaba un compás cada vez más vehemente y errático. El sonido de sus pieles chocando era completamente lascivo y el calor de ambos se había mezclado, invadiendo el aire de la habitación. La boca hambrienta de Hashirama se prendió de nuevo al cuello de la mujer, quién se negaba a dejarlo ir. Finalmente, cuando el mayor sintió como aquellas piernas que se aferraban a él con desesperación, perdían la fuerza, unió su frente a la de su rival, buscando aquellas orbes negras como el firmamento. Necesitaba verse reflejado en esos ojos que tanto le habían adorado. _La_ _chica del té_ tiró del cabello del castaño, mientras su otra mano se posaba en la mejilla de su contrario. Aún amaba a su estúpido Senju. Finalmente, la Uchiha sintió de nuevo aquella anhelada sensación: el miembro de Hashirama crecía en sus entrañas y la llenaba con su semilla, mientras sus paredes se contraían y alcanzaba así, el anhelado orgasmo. Alcanzaron el séptimo cielo juntos.

Cuando lograron normalizar su respiración, Hashirama la atrajo hacia sí, acunándola entre sus grandes brazos y su cálido pecho, sin saber que esa sería la primera noche que compartiría con ella sus sábanas para amarse de mil maneras. Porque algo era claro para él en ese momento, quería despertarse todos los días al lado de esa mujer.

Ahora, definitivamente ella sí era su chica del té. 


	3. Elecciones

**_Tú~_ **

_Recuerdo que esa madrugada tuve que salir prácticamente corriendo de la cama del joven Hashirama. Le dejé una nota sobre la mesilla, para que no se inquietara al no verme junto a él._

_Hashirama:_  
_Gracias, por todo. Me has hecho sumamente feliz, pero debo irme para evitar sospechas._

_Siempre tuya, la chica del té._

_Entré a la cocina, hice un intento por ordenar mi cabello que para entonces era un desastre y me recosté en el mesón, fingiendo estar dormida. Para aquel entonces eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el joven Tobirama daba una ronda entre las cinco y media y las seis. Supongo que dormí algo más de cuarenta minutos, hasta que sentí que me sacudían. Me tallé los ojos y vi al hermano menor del Shodaime, llamándome. Me preguntó si me había quedado dormida y asentí._

_– Deberías a ir a tu casa y cambiarte. Parece que un terremoto hubiese pasado por tu cabeza. – Suspiré. Si el joven supiera que no fue precisamente un sismo lo que pasó, me mata. – Cómo usted diga, Tobirama-sama._

Y aquí estoy. Llevo algo más de dos meses sin dormir bien porque cada una de mis noches se las he dedicado al joven Hashirama. Tuve que aprender a maquillar las grandes ojeras que se estaban apoderando de mis ojos. Conozco sus lugares importantes. Sé del cariño que le tiene a Uchiha Madara, la historia de esta aldea, el amor que profesaba por sus hermanos... Con el tiempo fui entendiendo que más que una mujer trofeo, digna de ser exhibida, lo que el _Shodaime_ busca es alguien que le escuche y le entienda. Una mujer que le ame siendo sólo Hashirama. No el Primer _Hokage_ , ni el _Shinobi no Kami_ , como he escuchado que le llaman, ni el líder del Clan Senju sino que realmente le quieran por su humanidad, con su sonrisa grande, su tenacidad y perseverancia, con sus errores.

Sé que tengo al hombre que amo conmigo, pero esto nos hace daño a ambos, porque a fin de cuentas, soy la amante del _Shodaime_. A él, además, le molesta su compromiso arreglado y eso me preocupa. Tengo claro que es un hombre que cumple su palabra, pero no tiene un sentido del deber excesivamente alto, como el joven Tobirama, es ingenuo y su corazón obstinado y rebelde le puede. Esta aldea es la prueba de que su terquedad puede ser infinita. Temo que cometa una locura. A mí, por demás, me arruinaría la reputación, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

Mientras hago el té de la mañana, el primero del día, un par de recuerdos se vienen a mí mente, a parte del de esa primera noche, que atesoro con mi alma porque me demostraron lo importante que era para él.

_Me desperté porque el frío azotó mi piel y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama de la habitación que estaba conectada con el despacho. Asustada, me levanté y lo encontré en el baño vistiéndose._

_– Saca del closet una de mis yukatas, te vas a congelar. – Pero... ¿no vas a volver a la cama? – No, y tú tampoco. – Salí del servicio, me puse mi ropa interior y tomé un par de vendas para acomodarme mi busto. Saqué del closet una yukata azul marino un poco más gruesa que las demás, un sobre todo beige y uno de sus cintos rojizos para sostener la prenda en su lugar, puesto que no tenía obi. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba los kimonos, llevan muchas cosas y no me puedo mover bien._

_– Debería regalártela, te queda mejor que a mí. – Sonreí, pero la yukata me quedaba sumamente larga, puesto que él es mucho más alto que yo y en general, que el promedio de los hombres. Me puse mis sandalias y cuando estuve lista, me alzó entre sus brazos, como quién lleva a su esposa en su luna de miel. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios al imaginarme esa situación, aún a sabiendas de que ese no era mi caso._

_– Sostente de mi cuello. – Acaté su orden y salimos por la ventana de la Torre, saltando de techo en techo. No sé como lo hace, pero se siente muy cálido estar así con él. Me llena el alma de algún modo._

_Unos diez minutos estábamos en el acantilado donde estaba tallada su cara como símbolo de seguridad para Konoha. Me dejó en el suelo y pude observar como mi hogar se teñía por tonos carmínes, rosas y ocres mientras amanecía. Sus brazos me envolvieron y descargó su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, a la vez que podía sentir su aliento._

_– Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, me prometí que si algún día me enamoraba iba a traer a esa persona a este lugar a ver amanecer, porque es hermoso. – Me volteé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que ni siquiera la señorita Mito conocía este lugar, porque este es uno de los espacios donde él se da la oportunidad de ser quién es en realidad, aunque normalmente es bastante transparente. Tengo entendido que sólo el joven Madara tiene conocimiento de este lugar y también sé la razón: se conocen el uno al otro como la palma de sus manos._

_Luego, está la primera vez que fui a la pequeña cabaña de los Senju, en el medio de la nada. Sólo hay bosque alrededor. Ese día el joven Hashirama me había regalado unas flores que nunca había visto. Eran rosa oscuro y si mal no recuerdo, se llamaban tulipanes. Sé que las hizo con su chakra porque no crecen en la aldea. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se escapó del papeleo, pero algo me dice que dejó un Moku Bunshin._

_Esa noche, nos amamos sin miedo alguno, con esa confianza que ya había florecido entre los dos, sabiendo que cuando nos hacíamos uno solo, entregábamos todo de nosotros mismos. Siento que en aquella ocasión, finalmente me hice mujer y no por el mero hecho de tenerlo a él entre mis piernas, sino porque aprendí a perder la vergüenza con él, a hacerme más segura de mí misma, a verme a través de sus ojos._

Solté una bocanada de aire. El té ya estaba listo. Lo puse en un pequeño pocillo que acomodé en la bandeja de plata que siempre usaba para entregárselo.

Estaba cerca del despacho, cuando escuché un estruendo dentro de la oficina. Por el sonido pude reconocer que habían tirado contra la pared una de las materas que el _Hokage_ tiene en el recinto. Esperaba que no fuera la del bonsái. Luego, vinieron los gritos de la señorita Mito.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto, Hashirama! ¡Todo por una maldita mocosa que lo único que sabe hacer es el té! – Es lo que te puedo ofrecer, Mito. No soy capaz de casarme contigo, eso va contra mi corazón. – La voz del joven Hashirama se escuchaba apagada y eso me entristeció. Dejé la bandeja en una mesilla que había cerca y decidí tocar la puerta. Todo esto era mi culpa.

– Pase. – Hice una reverencia frente a la princesa Uzumaki. Al levantarme, ella me tomó por los hombros y me empujó contra el _Shodaime._ Caí sobre su regazo.

¡Eres una zorra! – Yo... yo lo siento Mito-sama. – Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar mi mirada. Tenía razón, pero yo no tenía la culpa de haberme enamorado del hombre equivocado. Vi como el _Hokage_ me hacía una seña para que me pusiera de pie, que obedecí inmediatamente. Cuando me paré, él también lo hizo y se puso al frente mío.

– Si alguien tiene culpas aquí, ese soy yo. Te prohíbo, además, que le trates mal. Nadie manda sobre el corazón Mito, no es algo que se pueda manejar. – Vi como la aludida se ponía a llorar. Sentí muchísimo pesar por ella, sus lágrimas eran mi culpa, aunque realmente nunca pude saber si realmente amaba al joven Hashirama o sólo a su poder y su posición. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cuando ella salió del despacho, me quería morir. Mi peor temor se había hecho realidad, pero al parecer, el _Shodaime_ se sentía más tranquilo.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora que soy un hombre libre, me gustaría salir contigo formalmente. – Juré que me iba a desmayar. Ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo que había pasado. – Prepara una cena para que pueda conocer a tus padres, tú me dirás cuándo. – Cuando terminó su frase, tomó mi mano y besó el dorso, pero yo estaba tan emocionada que me abalancé sobre él.

.

.

.

.

.

_En este momento, lo tengo frente a mí, diciendo sí, acepto. Quién diría que yo, la chica del té, la muchachita torpe y sin buenos modales, terminaría siendo la esposa del Primero. Y lo más importante, era la esposa del Shodaime porque él me había elegido, porque estaba a mi lado por amor._


End file.
